


Yoga

by petersnotkingyet



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Character with Tourette's Written by Author with Tourette's, Drabble, Gen, Snippet, Tango and Whiskey are Bros, Tango has Tourette's, Tango likes yoga, Tic Disorder, Tourette's Syndrome, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersnotkingyet/pseuds/petersnotkingyet
Summary: Tango brings Whiskey to yoga class.





	Yoga

There were no windows in this part of the gym, and Whiskey was grateful.  If he was able to see exactly how ridiculous he looked, there’d be no way he’d make it another five minutes.  Tango didn’t seem too bothered, though.  Although he looked a little out of place in his Nike socks and SMH tank, he seemed at home in the yoga class.  The other people in the class had greeted him familiarly, and no one commented on the occasional whistles coming from Tango’s side of the room.

“So you actually like yoga?” Whiskey said once the class had ended and they were walking back to the freshman dorm.  His borrowed mat had been returned to the bin, but Tango—of course—had his own.  It was an unself-conscious shade of orange, and people’s eyes kept catching on it sticking out of Tango’s bag.

“Yeah, did you?” Tango said.  “I’m not really into the whole spirituality side, but I started doing yoga on my own in high school.  And then once I had a roommate here, it was less awkward to go to the class than to do it on my own in our room.”

“Does it help with the tics and stuff?” Whiskey asked.  Tango shrugged.

“I don’t know, probably,” he said.  “The breathing stuff reminds me of what they teach you in HRT.  I think I just like it, though.”

“Cool,” Whiskey said, chewing his lip.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Tango said.

“Yeah, no problem,” Whiskey responded.  Tango had been inviting him for several weeks.  It had been done casually, but the ‘ _Hey, I’m going to yoga.  Do you want to come?’_ s had added up until Whiskey found himself agreeing.

Tango ducked his head a little and used one hand to cover his mouth while he whistled.  The tic itself was only the whistle, but the other two gestures always accompanied it when he was out.  Tango had once told Shitty that he was always trying to minimize the whistling because he was afraid people would think he was catcalling.  It made him look self-conscious, but Whiskey was accustomed to it.  At the start of the school year, he’d always noticed Tango’s quirks, but now it was more unusual for Tango to not be ticcing or asking questions.

“So how often are the classes?” Whiskey asked as Tango used his ID to swipe them into the building.

“Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays,” Tango said.  “I usually go twice a week.  Do you want to come again?”

“Yeah,” Whiskey said, surprising himself a little.  He hadn’t actually hated the class.  “If that’s cool with you?”

“Sure,” Tango said.  “How about we get you your own mat, though?  The gym’s are kind of gross.”

“Yeah,” Whiskey said, grimacing a little.  “I need to germ-x my whole body.”

“I’ll send you a link on Amazon, alright?”

“Alright,” Whiskey said.  They’d reached Tango’s room, and he paused in the hall.  “See you at practice, Tony.  Thanks for inviting me.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Tango said with a smile. “See you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tango mentions HRT, which stands for habit reversal therapy. Habit reversal therapy is behavioral treatment for tic disorders, skin-picking, nail-biting, and other similar conditions. Despite what the name implies, tics are not habits. HRT is usually taught by a neuropsychiatrist and isn't effective for everyone with tics.


End file.
